


红帽之罪

by 2Ruan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Ruan/pseuds/2Ruan
Summary: 原梗：格林童话《小红帽》警告：血腥场面，可能致人不适，含儿童强暴情节。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	红帽之罪

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗：格林童话《小红帽》  
> 警告：血腥场面，可能致人不适，含儿童强暴情节。

（1）  
道路两边密密种着一排黑松，轿车徐徐行驶在这条刚修好不久的柏油路上，仿佛是踱步在阖目的美人眼睑，在初雪的天地里这些雪晶就落在松树尖顶，落在山头低下的睫毛上，一个冬天也难以化开。  
三笠头靠着玻璃在心里默默想该如何使用手语表达眼前所见的景色，一路上她都没有说什么话，一如姨母清美印象里的寡言。  
一周前清美发出邀请，她问三笠是否愿意回到小时候只待过一周的偏远家乡当手语老师，几年前因为工厂排污问题村子里集中出生了几个聋哑的孩子，如今镇子里的小学正移址，需要一个会手语的老师带这个特殊班，三笠是投资人清美难得能想到的手语人才。  
三笠答应了，还需要通过一些面试做个样子，清美除了嘱咐她面试到时候要显得热忱些外没有再说什么了，这个名额已经砸在了清美手里，她也只是把烫手山芋扔给自己的侄女，有人肯接受已经是万幸。  
小学迁址前几年早有安排，然而一直搁置，最近才突然可以动工就连清美自己也没料到，才准备这么不充分，他们早看中了山腰上一片地，然而这片地有了主人，上面还建有私人的木房。  
房屋的主人已经失踪了十年，他是个远近闻名的恶人，脾性残暴又不可理喻，害怕会有官司缠身，没有他的肯许便无法收购无法继续规划。  
——直到一天清晨在镇政府门前雪地的中央上赫然出现了一颗人类头骨，血肉早已经消失。  
发现它的是个小孩，孩子盯着它就在雪地的阳光下泛着光许久，并不知道它的可怖，只觉得是块奇怪的石头。  
直到大人走过来看见开始尖叫。

“警察去做了DNA鉴定，就是这个失踪屋主的尸骸，没想到竟然这人早死了。”——之后什么猎枪子弹一下射穿了他的颅骨，火药炸出一个不规则的深洞来定然是当场毙命了之类的官方话已经不重要，毕竟这只是清美的众多谈资之一。  
“只是想说好巧，真的很巧，这大概就是报应吧。”  
清美说到这里总掩着帕子内敛地笑起来，她不能显得自己得意，托这无亲无故的烂死人福，幼儿园的迁址立马就提上了日程，眨眼间就已经近似完工。  
侄女三笠在她侃侃而谈完这件怪事准备再说说面试的事时却抬起了脸，她突然问：“所以凶手会是谁。”  
清美含糊过去，是新雪盖了脚印，又没有留下什么指印，镇政府摄像头冻坏了倒也还没换新……要找到应该难度很大……不过说已经在查了……  
汽车行驶了一段时间终于到小镇门口，伴路的松林消失了，视野突然辽阔起来，城镇背后落满白雪的矮山骤然跳入了三笠眼帘。  
她靠着车玻璃冷冷想如果推倒那座木屋，继续在周边施工的话……  
剩下的尸骨也马上就会被人发现了吧?

（2）  
三笠反应过来的时候已经来不及逃离了。  
她那时还只是九岁的小孩，对于危险很迟钝……当然，这是理所当然……孩子不知道危险是何物才是幸福的表现。  
然而即使算是她愚昧的错，一个孩子仅仅只是偷跑出来玩，又想从雪山上走下去回家不该受到这样残酷的惩罚。  
男人粗壮布满疤痕的手如同铁钳子一般掐住她的脖子把她按倒在木条地板上动弹不得，她尽力哭喊嘶叫父母，慌乱伸出腿去蹬他，却不重不痒地踹在对方肥厚的腹部上，他恼了高高举起一拳砰地重重砸在她的脸上，三笠耳朵顿时嗡鸣，她的鼻血汩汩流出粘在男人的拳头上，又淌了半个脸颊顺着到耳后弄脏红毛线帽子里的鬓角。  
“都叫你听话了!臭崽子!”  
男人叫嚣着， 身上混合着兽毛和血以及生肉的恶心味道，呼吸里带着膻味，不整齐的黄牙一咧嘴就会勾住他的上嘴唇，他解自己裤子时就不自觉浮出个欣喜的歪斜淫笑，女孩下意识反胃起来。  
非常害怕，非常害怕，非常害怕……  
然而睁着眼睛轻微张口还没发出任何哭音，男人又扯着她的短发起来使劲扇了好几个巴掌，这次女孩终于没了声响地瘫下去，彻底失去了清醒的意识，自己的灵魂仿佛漂流在很远的地方，背靠着房梁在冷眼看着这些事的发生，看着男人急不可耐撕开她的棉衣露出白短背心用手揉捏上去，又去扒下她厚厚的裤袜到臀下。  
男人沾着血的粗糙手指用力戳进她内裤里的阴户，她顿时撕裂一样的痛，伴随着极度的恐惧。  
然而这种侵略却顿住了，男人收回了手随即竟然在她身上猛烈翻滚着喉咙干呕了几声，呼吸的腥恶臭扑面而来，他往她脸上吐了口浓痰。  
你个婊子他骂着，两只手用力捏紧了她的脖颈，三笠的意识这次又往温暖的地狱坠入去，她会死得很悄无声息，像一片融化的雪花。  
掩着的的木门却突然被静静推开。  
寒冷的东风吹进来顿时使她清醒不少，被压在身下的她爆发出最后绝望嘶哑的哭叫。  
就在一块雪光猎猎里，背着光的男孩握着刀站在门口。  
燃着火焰的绿色眼眸却是冰凉阴毒的，他扑了上来。

（3）  
“大灰狼将小红帽吞下了肚子，十分得意，它最喜欢吃小孩子，小孩子只有最简单的爱和恨，因此才最好控制和蒙骗，只要耍一点小把戏和拥有更大力量就好，他已经不知道这样吃过多少个小孩，森林外的人忌惮灰狼锋利的牙不敢拿它怎么样，这次当然也不例外，他正要打个饱嗝……门突然被敲响……原来有位来客……”  
三笠站在讲台上用手语默默比划着，她看着下面的面试官昏昏欲睡，面试要求是要她使用手语在一个小时内讲述一个故事，在她讲到小红帽该去看奶奶时不小心比错成了爷爷，然而台下的四个人毫无反应，看来他们并不懂一点手语。  
“有位来客敲了门，大灰狼看见这位来客非常意外，它从没想到会被他盯上，更没想到他会来找自己，它大叫一声……”

那一声惊叫，仿佛恶狼的嚎呼。  
男人痛叫着弹起来，暴怒着把扒着他后背的男孩一把摔在地上，男孩握着刀坠落地面发出极大的响声，他的小手里浸满了血，刀刃就只扎在浅表的肌肉里，竟然一挣扎就脱离了。  
“是你!?操他妈的，我杀了你们!我杀了你们!”  
男人摸了一把后背洇出的血，紧皱着眉头一张脸痛得扭曲成螺旋，他站起来是差不多足有两米的家伙，宛若一座小山的体量，弓着腰冲出屋去。  
三笠瘫在地上用尽全身力气爬起来对着男孩说快跑!  
——她猛然想起来自己被一路拖进屋子的时候外面的墙上斜倚着一把鱼叉。  
男孩手抖着把刀扔远连跪带爬进了里屋，男人果然拿着鱼叉走了进来，它被磨得锋利闪着冷光，三笠呼吸凝固住了，轻易叉穿鱼腹的利器穿过小孩的脖颈也会同样的容易。  
男人快步向她走来却恶狠狠只盯着她背后动静，他本该先一下叉死她然后又进卧室杀了刚刚那个男孩，然而他站住了身体本能往后退了两步  
——因为黑黝黝的猎枪枪口正对着他的脑袋。  
男孩紧紧咬着牙，牙龈渗出鲜血来，瞪大的瞳孔在眼眶里癫狂颤抖 ，含着眼泪，他从卧室缓缓走出来。  
“去死吧!你这害虫!去死吧去死吧!”男孩嘶哑地怒吼。  
孩子的爱恨如此单纯，不计较任何后果，才令人最害怕。  
在枪的威慑面前，男人丢下鱼叉慌张地夺门而逃，男孩也端着枪立马追了出去，三笠爬了起来扶着门踉跄着跑进雪地。  
在木屋前的雪原上三个人追逐着，冷风穿透了三笠被撕碎的棉衣直达心脏，在一片洁白里眼睛一味地发花，止不住的鼻血被冻在脸颊上，她颤抖着双唇，脑袋昏沉仿佛初醒，又宛若是跌进一个噩梦之中。  
砰!  
枪声突然尖锐炸响了。  
男人的胸口绽开了血色的花，被子弹打散的大片血雾在空气中瞬间凝固，如纱一般随风扑来她的面，溅上细密的血色斑点，甚至触摸她的舌尖传来血腥味。  
打猎枪支的后坐力仿佛一击重拳，跑在前面的男孩闷哼一声和那头野兽一起仰面倒在雪地之中。  
她颤抖着，看着血就这样静静地染红了白色的雪。

在面试的最后。  
面试官照例问三笠为什么不是这个专业却要学习手语，是否只是一时的兴趣马上就会厌倦，三笠坐在桌前对着面试官平静地说：“我学手语，因为我想要帮助不能说话的孩子，希望他们的呼喊能被其他人听到，我愿意做这个听到的人。”  
“手语怎么表达你刚刚的答案呢?”面试官们合了笔盖，这场表面的面试已经结束了，现在他们也该下班了。  
三笠仍然没有起身，她安静平缓地用手语表达最后一句话——“我学手语，因为我有个却永远没有勇气亲口告诉对方的秘密……”

（4）  
三笠清醒过来慌张地逃走了，从雪山上奔回了小镇，爷爷奶奶没有发觉前日她何时偷偷回到房间又立马换下了被撕烂的衣服，三笠把那顶毛线织的红色帽子丢出了窗外。  
那个已经死掉的男人拖拽她的时候哼哧喘气说穿着红衣服的小孩子很性感，如今这句恶心的话一直在她的脑海里盘旋着。  
她本想永远永远就这么忘记这件事，但这个睡不着的这个晚上她想起倒在雪地里的男孩，倘若他一直没有醒……  
太阳还没有升起的时候，她用枕头把被褥填满装作满满鼓起，反锁着门从窗户爬出去，在口袋里装上沉甸甸的石块，独自又上了雪山。  
昨夜下了小雪，掩盖了凌乱的脚印和拖痕，仿佛从没有人踏足过似的，她蹲在那里用手扒了几下雪堆里没有如她想象一般出现苍白的人脸，站在木屋前的雪地里她双腿仍在寒风里打颤。  
战战兢兢推开屋子门，热浪扑面，屋子壁炉里竟然已经燃起了火。  
她松了一口气，她看见橘色火光照耀着男孩，男孩裹着短绒质斗篷在木质靠椅上窝着，怀里紧紧抱着那杆猎枪。  
见到来者是三笠，他把缩着的脚放下，那种刺人的警觉消失了。  
他说你原来是个女孩，昨天我以为……  
三笠用指尖捻了捻发尖，刚剪了短发，最近得了伤寒沙哑了嗓子，昨日帽檐一扣也难怪会被对方当作是个清秀美丽的男孩，但她没有说话也没有感到难为情，仿佛只要开口就会被拖拽到清醒之中，于是两人只是这样烤着冻僵的手指，直到血液都畅快起来。  
男孩抱着枪平静看着火焰扑跳，不生气时，眼神已经死了似的冷，他眼角上翘睫毛似羽，有一双翡翠猫瞳一般美丽的眼睛，冻紫的嘴唇轻轻抿着，他又说我叫艾伦耶格尔，是下面城镇新搬来的耶格尔医生的儿子，我还没有见过你。  
三笠说我是来探望爷爷奶奶的……这里就住一周就走……我叫三笠阿克曼，又踌躇了许久才低声说谢谢你救了我。  
艾伦只是吸了吸鼻子，他歪着头恍惚道：“我不是来救你的，我只是来拿回我落在这里的斗篷……”  
三笠并不理睬他的这种糊弄说词。  
“这事……与你无关。”男孩很轻描淡写，三笠低着头用手指绞着棉衣边几分钟无声抗议男孩的话，一节柴已经燃尽，她的屁股仍然牢牢坐在椅子上。  
“有关……和我有关。”三笠说。  
最终艾伦叹气，他妥协了，他站起来披上斗篷看向窗外的雪地仿佛下定了万顷决心却最终化作轻轻一句。  
“那我们……让他消失吧……”

“不要!”  
惊叫着坐起来，又做了那个噩梦……  
她早已习惯，于是扶着凝着冷汗的额继续向后躺去。  
三笠在床上睁开眼望着，儿时记忆里头顶上那块像跌倒葫芦一样的污渍如今还在原处，只是如今更像是一双没有瞳仁的眼在静静望着自己。  
她在梦里无数次回到那天，凝固着的雪原，空气里血的甜腥味，枪把冰冷的触觉以及火药的味道，有时她甚至分不清梦里的自己扮演的是谁，是被击杀的男人还是举起枪的艾伦，或者仍然是自己……  
有些头痛，三笠披上外套想出卧室喝口水，然而楼下的街道突然嘈杂起来，飞过一串串脚步声，她打开窗子，下面并肩走过的人在窃窃私语，但最终都大概汇集为一个意思。  
听说了吗，后山工地上挖出一个麻袋来……  
貌似是些骨头。

（5）  
“对不起，没有买回锯子，商店说冬天要的人很多……暂时没有了。”  
三笠挥掉头发上的雪花，连日一直在下雪，她每次来的时候都显得很狼狈，隔着厚手套她紧紧攥着那卷钱——从男人那里取的，他把这些放得很隐秘，孩子们几乎翻遍整个屋子才在地板的暗格里取出一些钱以及笔记和收据。  
三笠想艾伦那时能偶然找到那把枪或许也有上天的意思，否则他们都会死在那天。  
“锯子……我们可以继续想办法。”艾伦强装淡定地说，眉毛在小脸上却皱成一团，他非常的愁，若有所思着把铁桶和铁锹递给三笠叫她继续把昨天的那块雪地清理干净。  
三笠点点头便拎着桶走出去，她走到昨天的大概位置，又下了新雪一切变得了无痕迹似的，然而从铲子随意扒开上层的白雪，罪恶的红色还在原处。  
从人类胸腔和脑袋里流出的血渗进雪晶之中冻成一片，一丝一缕胶状似的黏连在一起变成蛛网，她一点点费力铲起来把红色的污雪倒进小桶里，这样的清理工作还要进行好几天，一整个冬天不会化的雪是沉默的留证，他们一定要小心。  
她拎着桶，把它们都倒进后院的井里，她建议过把男人就直接丢进这里如何，然而下面水道狭窄还有筛网，来年春天堵着筛网的男人碎尸就会开始腐烂，要不了多久全镇的水都会恶臭难闻。  
她清完铁桶，看见艾伦把后院冻僵男尸上的布揭下来，他拿着来时手里握着的刀跪在地上用尽全力扎了下去，费力地一点点挪动刀尖，就像用刀切一块大理石一样自不量力……好在被冰冻住的组织总比正常时好些，否则这么高耸的腹部，那些网格状的颗粒脂肪以及柔软的内脏都会如水般滑出来流满一地。  
三笠也过去蹲着，但是始终没有直视男人被剖开的腹部，肌肉已经冻硬了，藏在腹腔里的内脏尚且没有，三笠只是伸耳听着不停有东西扔进铁桶里发出沉闷黏糊的声音，满满一桶散发着内脏的恶心气味。  
过了很久艾伦沉着脸站起来喘气，把肠子完整扯出来花了他不少时间，橡胶手套上满是血污，他说刀已经钝了不能再用了，今天就到这里吧。  
两个孩子沉默着把雪填进男人剖开的空肚子里，填的满满的，就像往豆沙包里灌馅似的，这样冻得更彻底些后面处理要方便。  
艾伦说我们走吧，他拎起那桶东西来，发紫的嘴唇呼出白气，铁质的桶拎手在他的掌心里宛若一把小刀往下割一样的痛，三笠把厚手套脱下一只给他，艾伦没有说什么接过了。  
这真是很重，三笠还记得她提着桶的手臂被拉得生疼，他们继续往山上走去，然后到最高点向后翻去，这里已经杳无人烟了，松林遮蔽天空更为寂静。  
艾伦把桶倒泼了，三笠看见类似心脏的红色肉块在雪地上滚了两滚，以及鼓鼓的肠子缠在一起。  
男人应该是个猎户，木屋桌上摆着一头被杀死的鹿还没有来得及剥皮。  
山背后就是他狩猎的地方，这里不少野兽出没，内脏不会留下骨头所以先借由野兽的口处理掉。  
艾伦和她在血味飘散吸引到其他生物之前要迅速地离开，他们原路返回，艾伦拖着那个脏污的桶在前面跑着，无人踏足的厚雪一直没到孩子的膝盖，一路上他们走得非常困难，然而现在才意识到寒冷已经把骨头冻得发麻。  
三笠看艾伦走在前面，他的肩膀微微颤抖。  
三笠喊住他，他用手背擦了擦脸颊才转过来，绿色如宝石的瞳孔裂开了细小的缝隙满溢出痛苦来，他没忍住吸着鼻子让热泪一滴一滴地从脸颊上滚落下来，咬着嘴唇只死死抓着那个桶，就像坠楼的人抓住栏杆。  
三笠走过去她也去拉住那个桶，走在艾伦的旁边也默默地哭起来，他们谁都没有说话。  
无论有多么憎恶，坚强还是无知，他们都只是孩子。  
两个九岁的孩子在思考着为什么自己会被选中，难道只是因为被恶狼盯上了。  
他们无声蹒跚在天将黑去的茂密松林里，眼泪凝结在冻红的颊上。 

下一次来访，三笠带来了锯子。  
她不能总是来这儿，只能每天都藉由散步和傍晚翻窗来到木屋，而艾伦却可以在屋子整夜留宿，他说自己来时已经和父亲说要去好友阿明家住一周，无论如何聪明的阿明都不会让这事露馅。  
三笠没有多说什么，只是疑惑杀了男人纯属意外，然而他什么方面考虑得远远比她周全得多。  
两人弯腰把男人呼哧呼哧费劲拖进屋子，需要工作的时间太久而外面气温太低了，等到锯子在尸体上有滑动感时两人又要把他拖出去冰住，就这样一天来回好几次。  
艾伦很少让三笠帮忙这个，他就在那里默默地磨着手锯，桌上有更为锋利用来砍剁野兽骨头的大砍刀，可过于重了，孩子堪堪举起来又砸下去只在肉上砸出个凹痕连皮也割不破，没有小锯子来得顺手。  
三笠坐在桌前，摊开着男人的账单和一些草纸以及日记本，男人住得与世隔绝，但是却和山下的人有生意来往，因此收购兽皮鹿肉的商人一周会来到这个木屋一次。  
男人是城镇里这个时代的最后一个猎人，也拥有着唯一的一把猎枪。  
这个偏远的城镇就是一个小世界，就连不被发放配枪的警察们也怕拥有绝对力量却无亲无故的亡命之徒。  
三笠低头找寻着自己需要的字，她读书还不错，模仿能力也行……  
孩子隐隐约约知道男人不能“死”去，艾伦一家刚搬到这里，而自己时间到了还要离开，没有一个地方能不对杀人犯产生偏见，即使他们只是小孩。即使他们才是受害者……  
——他们把男人杀死了。  
这在看客眼里往往比原因更为重要。  
她翻开日记本看起来，男人受教育程度不高，粗鄙的话里夹杂着错别字，写得七歪八扭，就连人称也用得错误。  
它……他……它……他……三笠努力辨别着着上面的话。

“只是编编小孩跟着我走就能去到奶奶家，我就轻易得到了他……只是迷奸要真没意思……喝下去就睡，在玩一具尸体一样……它就连哭也不哭，下次还是不用要，直接抓来就像以前一样地把这些小孩妓……”

日记本被一下夺了过来投进火炉。  
三笠才意识到锯子摩擦骨头的声音早已经停下了，艾伦站在她的身后默默看着纸上所说的内容。  
他难以抑制跑出门口剧烈呕吐起来， 几乎把她送来的面包都吐掉了，胃里空了就吐出透明的胃酸和绿色的胆汁，他弓着背似乎要把五脏六腑都呕出来。  
“对不起……”  
艾伦吐完苍白着脸捂着嘴走进来，他说不能让更多人猜出那些被侵害的人是谁所以这本日记也必须消失，望着火舌吞没了一页页纸，三笠点了头。  
她走过去只是用力抱住艾伦，他们这几天经常拥抱。  
性格上两人都不是亲人的小孩，但却从这样的举动里得到慰藉，她在椅子上累得睡着时，梦见滚烫的血溅在脸上，艾伦就紧紧抱住疯狂梦语的她，男孩温暖的红围巾蹭着她的脸，她醒后才很快得以平静。  
这次换三笠捡起锯子锯起男人的手腕来，这只手曾经捏住她的脖子，在皮肤上留下一些浅浅的淤青，穿着高领毛衣才能遮住，她这么想着麻木地切割起来，锯齿磨过骨头。  
她咬着唇屏住呼吸，她必须这样告诉自己，不断告诉自己，她告诉自己只是在锯一块木头。  
否则在长大之前就会不小心想通现在自己在做的。  
是一件多么可怕的事情。

“你说耶格尔医生?”  
“嗯……没什么具体印象，只记得曾经这里有过这么一家，大概是已经搬走了?”  
坐在药房门口用灰色粗毛线织着围巾的女店员看着黑色短发的女人，大概是新来的老师，听说是学校投资人的表亲叫三笠什么来着……她觉得有点拗口 。  
“我知道了。”三笠识趣地不再提起。  
离开了是好事，在她坐上父母的小车离开这座城镇时她松了一口气，一直紧绷的神经松弛下来就昏倒在车后排上。  
她那时以为自己可以逃开。  
然而一切又会在梦里追上——她总是站在雪原里拎着那把沉重的枪，白色和红色刺眼得让人晕眩，另个自己站在雪里看着她，她睁着眼睛要滴血似的。  
“话说……”店员的话把三笠从幻想里一激灵拉了回来。  
“你的围巾感觉已经很多年了，不考虑买条新的吗?”店员扬起手里的半成品围巾推销起来，三笠只是安静地笑了几秒，她摸了摸，红色的围巾还缠绕在她修长的脖颈上。  
——为什么你不承认?为什么?  
梦里的自己还在不停质问着。

“如果冷的话……”  
当他把红色的围巾摘下时递给给对方时，望着鲜艳的红三笠竟然下意识后退了一步，她内心仍然怕着那无法消散的阴影。  
艾伦沉默了几秒，他轻轻拉过她的袖子让她靠近，他把暖和的围巾在她的头脸上牢牢转了几圈，三笠从红色包绕的狭窄缝隙里看见男孩模糊的脸。  
“一切都结束了。”孩子张口闭合的嘴里似乎恍惚着跑出这句意味解脱的话。  
她安静望着他暴露在寒风中的脖颈看了许久。  
艾伦缓缓咽了咽口水，抖着手把身上的斗篷缓缓系紧只露出一张脸来，他站在那里似乎极痛一般似的短促呼吸着，死死捏着拳头，睫毛颤着掉下一串串眼泪下来，嘴唇绀紫。  
这是她第二次看他流泪，也是最后一次了。  
“……只告诉了你，不要说出去。”他轻轻说。  
“嗯。”三笠只呆呆点了点头，心灵受到了极大的震荡，她无知觉地反复用力地点头，一点点攥紧手里的粗布麻袋，围巾下的白气一点点糊上她的视野。  
好重，这袋子真的很重。  
之前丢弃内脏时她也是这么想的，想到这是人命切割后的一部分，就沉得要下降到地心里去  
那以前切割下来的部分艾伦是如何埋起来的呢？  
或许借助了他那个聪明朋友的力量，更可能是独自一人拖拽着这些沉重的袋子走向各个角落。  
想到这些，分别前的这一天三笠捂脸哭着说也让我分担吧!  
一袋就好!一部分就好!  
她随意胡语着伸出手，如果不这么说她就会被心里的包袱彻底撕碎压垮。  
艾伦没有拒绝，他平静地说剩的不多，需要分一分，返回屋子好大一会儿才拖出另一个麻袋给她，他说你就埋在这里附近吧，没人会找的，别走太远了，会迷路。  
“如果冷的话……”  
于是他缓缓摘下自己的红色围巾。  
对她卸了心防。

“这还用想……就是那个家伙的尸体吧……”  
“一袋子里怎么放得下……这是什么仇才能让人下手剁碎成这样……”  
“还有脑袋……脑袋也被 ……”  
“嘘……好像说凶手可能搬走了……”  
旁边的窃窃私语的人逐渐躁动起来，三笠围着那条围巾站在人群的中间，这里可以往下望去看到近似完工的施工现场，已经拉起一块警戒线，一群警察围着一个麻布袋子不停拍照起来。  
还是会被翻到啊，三笠冷冷这么想。  
心跳如鼓，不自觉屈张手掌，那种粗布袋子的割手触感仿佛还留在掌心里。  
人群突然惊呼起来，从那个满满的袋子里倒出白骨来。  
那些叽叽喳喳的隐秘声音瞬间升涨为音浪，三笠只是默默听着他们的猜测和推理起来，好像离她很远一般。  
相比其中的内因，人们更好奇凶手的真容。  
至于为什么会被杀死?  
因为他糟蹋了一些孩子，他本来就是该死的家伙!有人这么下了结论，理由被轻易地盖过。  
原来他们一直知道他的所作所为，三笠的心瞬间凉了下来。  
这样的争论又持续了一会儿，直到有人接到了一个电话发出极大的叹气声，他跳起来说大家散了吧!  
都弄错啦!袋子里的骨头还连着蹄子呢！  
——那是一头鹿!

孩子约定好拖着袋子往两个方向走去不要再回头。  
三笠还是回头了，雪地里穿着斗篷的男孩身影逐渐变小，弓着腰拖着袋子背起那杆和他差不多高的猎枪。  
如果她知道自己拖拽里的并非碎裂的尸体而是那头桌上的死去小鹿……  
无论如何，那时男孩都没有再回头。  
只是独自带着所有的罪恶消失在了寂静洁白的雪原之中。

（6）  
开园的那天举办了剪彩仪式。  
仪式结束后教师们参观起自己将要授课的教室，另一位女教师同三笠熟络起来，好在将来这个手语班也不止会有一位三笠一位手语教师。  
她们坐在低矮的椅子上望出去，新装的透亮玻璃仿若无物，天空中宛若细盐一样的雪花在静静地飘落。  
镇上的父母牵着孩子的手都在园门张望着，孩子在冬天都穿得圆滚滚的，头上扣着颜色各异的毛线帽子，说不上高兴，但稚嫩的眼睛都在暖暖的泛着光。  
“真好……”同事这么感叹，她习惯性搓着手，实际上室内的暖气开得很足很足，烘得人脸颊发红。  
“这里的事我听说了……要是不能确认那个坏人死了，这座小学也不会建起来……”  
“嗯，真奇妙。”三笠轻轻地勾起嘴角。  
“不过……即使是死了也……还好我做警察的男朋友说那家伙不喜欢女人，他是男同性恋，小时候被虐待过，所以女人靠近他他都要呕吐的，这样我就安心多了。”同事玩笑般轻飘飘说出口，三笠却没有像往常一样回应她。  
过了几秒，她觉得自己似乎开死人玩笑也不妥，转过头看坐在后排的三笠反应，却吓了一跳。  
三笠怔怔看着她，就像惊雷落在面前，飓风吹裂了冰层。  
她整个人的魂灵已经不在身体，皮肤陡然苍白血色全无，下一刻就要倒下似的轻轻发抖起来，她缓缓捂住了脸。

“如果冷的话……”  
男孩解开那条温暖的红色围巾向她递来，他把围巾在她的头脸上牢牢转了几圈，三笠从红色包绕的狭窄缝隙里看见男孩模糊的脸。  
艾伦说一切都结束了，他站在寒风和雪原中之中，裸露的脖颈上布满淤青的指印，远比她脖颈上那些要痛的捏痕，仿佛永远都难以消散。  
他还说我只告诉你，不要说出去。  
记忆终于完整地填上了螺旋。

“你原来是个女孩，昨天我以为……”  
男人伏在惊恐万分的她身上猛烈干呕起来，被欺骗的他决定要杀了这个叫三笠的女孩。

“我不是来救你的，我只是来拿回我落在这里的斗篷……”  
那个出现在门口的男孩紧紧捏着刀——是他早就准备好的刀，他一步一步地走上雪山，从那一天起这种熊熊的恨意灼烧心肺，几乎要把将他燃烧殆尽。  
一个孩子，他谁也不愿意麻烦，他想了很多最终还是选择这种手段解决一切，他推开了门，男人却伏在另个孩子身上，男孩怒极跳上去把刀扎进男人的背里。  
男人尖叫着没想到那些年幼的羔羊里竟然有一只会有胆子再回来找他。

“这事……与你无关。”  
艾伦又进了那个恶心的房间，他仍然还记得那把猎枪就挂在那张床的床头，他那时动不了意识却很是清醒，只能睁大着眼盯着它，随着恨意把它也刻在脑海里。  
门外那个女孩叫他快跑，但他不会逃避，他一定要直视自己的命运，于是他拿下它上了两枚子弹走了出去。

“你和我不一样。”  
他对女孩说过这些话。  
“他逃出去，就没有可能杀了我们……是我一定要杀了他，我要杀了他，我就是为了杀了他而来的，我必须杀了他。”他绿色的眼睛灰暗，这里曾经燃烧着恨意然而了结仇怨之后归于空空。  
“我不知道自己开了几枪……只知道如果他当时没有死，我一定会再次开枪……。”  
“所以我是故意的……而你只是反抗了。”  
“你和我……不一样。”  
女孩欲言又止，最终什么都没说，俯下身沉默地继续模仿起男人的笔迹，写下他要去打猎不知何时可以回来的虚假纸条。  
之后的数年三笠一直为了自己当时的犹豫而感到后悔——她应该对他说出口的。  
但或许是因为惧怕，或许是因为她不愿意承认那样的自己，那样的事实真的存在，她最后闭了嘴。  
闭了嘴，自然也没能对他说另外一些小事。  
在他们丢弃内脏回来的路上，他沉默哭着时，她灵敏的耳朵听到有另一双脚轻轻踩过树叶。  
锯子是她“捡”到的，在那条上山的小道上它正摆在中心，仿佛一直在等着她的到来，是为了他们而准备的。  
她铲走污雪的第三天，前夜没有下雪，她在雪堆上发现一排浅浅的脚印，是大人的鞋印。  
三笠曾以为是鬼魂的回灵而惴惴不安，直到她长大才意识到两个孩子当年所做的伪装是多么的愚蠢浅显。  
在她尖叫着被拖进屋子时是否有谁蒙上耳朵闭上眼离开了雪道。  
在他们杀死那个男人的时候枪声是否引起了谁的一瞬注意投来目光。  
他们拖拽着铁桶走过雪地的时候是否有人在一路相随，看着两个孩子在雪地里哭泣。  
他们在屋内商量如何使一切消失时又是否有人正在附窗听闻惊讶于孩子纯真的残酷。  
但他们，那些人，只是看着，仅仅只是看着。  
记忆里褪去的颜色渐渐显露，叫艾伦的小男孩披上了他的斗篷，她想起那是一件暗红似黑的斗篷。  
耶格尔不是故事里救小红帽于恶狼口中的猎人，那时没有救世主来了，没有任何人来了……  
他们都是被恶狼所吞噬的血孩子。  
而森林外面凝视着这一切的人——  
如果有所忌惮，孩子所受的痛就会被无视。  
如果顺应需要，孩子所做的罪就会被鼓励。  
如果一切如愿，孩子所成的孽就会被清算。  
猎枪在男人手里的时候，孩子挣扎的哭声不能传到森林外。  
男人死在雪地里的时候，方便分尸的锯子就会被递到孩子手中。  
当一切都过去了，需要一个安宁的城镇时候。  
石块就会飞去砸碎医生的窗，他们后院墙上就会被涂上杀人犯的字样，写着威胁内容的字条就会塞到门缝，直到这一家在某个夜晚自觉地离开，在人海里消失得无影无踪。

（7）  
她用手语讲着面试时的小红帽故事。  
低年级的孩子们坐在明亮开着暖气的屋子里认真听着，现在是晚餐时间，孩子们啃着松软的面包，听着当做是一种闲适的娱乐活动一般，三笠老师经常说些历史寓言之类的，今天却突然讲起童话来。  
大概是窗外一片洁白，在老师的故事里小红帽也变成在雪地里玩耍的孩子了，不就和自己一样吗?孩子们不约而同地这么想，因为有雪仗可以打雪人可以堆，这在孩子心里反而是个很浪漫很童话的季节。  
鹅毛们缓缓地从天空扬下，在今年冬天的末尾反常地又下了一场大雪，这大概会是今年最后一场雪了。  
大人都说这场雪后就将跨入升温，春天也会逐步来临了，那么孩子每周去上学的路也会变得安全可靠很多。  
讲完了故事，晚餐也进行差不多了，孩子们乖巧地拿着餐盘放到讲台前面的位置，这就算下了学，他们一个一个拉着衣服排着长队到宿舍去，少一个都不行，这种幼稚的规定是老师强调过的。  
孩子已经走光了，三笠缓缓走到窗前，直到长大她对脚步声对呼吸声对目光都异常敏感，如果不能确保把房间彻底关闭就会难以入眠。  
面前窗帘不小心开着一缝。  
她注意到自己讲述故事时有窥伺的目光出现在窗子外，从窗帘的一缝里静静地地探进来落在自己身上，她不自觉地呼吸困难，但在孩子面前她并没有表现出来半分。  
她其实有很多这样的“毛病”，但它们也可以不存在，她不怕任何与她擦肩而过的高大男人，也不怕穿着明眼红色的衣服，也不怕在雪原里和孩子玩耍……她如今已经可以假装到这个程度了。  
三笠缓缓拉开窗帘，窗外站着一个男人，他的头发上落了雪，他大概站了很久，静静地看着，宛若火熄灭后在灰烬里长出了一棵黑色的松树。  
那种目光隔着很久很久岁月和她对视，可是玻璃上结满了冰花，他站在几步远，她看不清，看不清他的脸。  
他从口袋里拿出手，略有些生硬地慢慢比划起来。  
“你还……记得……我吗? ”

——“你给我的围巾，还留着。”  
她颤抖着手这么对着他回复。  
即使只有两人，可还是湮灭了声音，他们只能在寂静中不为人知地讲述两人的故事。  
“我杀了他，好像就在这里。”  
在昔日的木屋地址上建立起了崭新的校舍，这里已经变了天地，然而对自己来说，站在那片血和洁白的雪原里脏污了自己的手仿佛还是昨天发生的事，他产生了这样的感想。  
“不是!”  
“不是!”  
“不是!”  
三笠她用手语向他呐喊，用力捶击结冰的窗玻璃。  
她回到这个原点，是为了面对自己的命运，面对自己的内心，如果不敢用口说出来的，也要用其他方法当面告诉他一切，这就是她学习手语的真正原因。  
“是我!是我杀了他!”  
“却让你一个人……一直一个人……一个人在那种罪责里……让你一个人……”  
“对不起……对不起……”  
三笠用手比作枪缓缓指指自己的脑袋，男人便瞬间明了那天发生的一切，他思考这些事很久了，然而最终在这里得到了答案。  
人痛苦到极点甚至连眼泪都流不下来三笠，额头贴着玻璃不敢看他的脸，男人只是静默了几秒，踏着雪走到窗前轻轻敲敲玻璃，三笠抬起脸看见那双如裂纹绿宝石般的眼睛正平静地凝视着她，  
“不……是我们一起杀了他。”  
“你一直在我的梦里。”

“老师老师!”  
扎着羊角辫的女孩走进来拉老师的衣角，看见老师一个人站在窗前她才进去打扰的，三笠老师看向她，她问你怎么还没有回去呢，大家都已经回宿舍了喔。  
“刚刚你讲故事的时候我睡着了，小红帽被大灰狼吃掉后，门被敲响了然后发生什么了？”  
女孩很为难，她不是故意睡着的，三笠老师又看了看窗外最终蹲下和自己续讲起来。  
“大灰狼打开了门，发现门外也是个戴着红帽子的孩子，外面的小红帽打大灰狼，肚子里的小红帽也努力反抗，就连森林外的大家也赶来帮助，最后两个勇敢的小红帽替大家除掉了作恶的大灰狼，受到了大家的喜欢，他们手牵手回到家，在自己的小床上做起了甜美的梦。”  
三笠老师的脸上浮着一种淡淡的悲哀。  
“我喜欢这个故事!我们小孩子也可以很厉害!”  
女孩咧嘴笑起来，三笠老师摸了摸她的头，她指向窗外。  
“嗯，小孩子就是很厉害啊。”  
“老师，还有窗外的大哥哥……他也说很喜欢。”  
三笠站起来看向窗外，那个人已经离开了。  
那个背影走进了还在飘雪的黑夜里，逐渐看不见。  
他的头发已经长了，也长得很高，穿着显得身材瘦削，早已是个成年的男人。  
但就如同那天背着猎枪的孩子一般，他也没有回头。

三笠很想知道艾伦变成了一个什么样的人。  
从那天后是不是变成了大家眼里奇奇怪怪的家伙?  
还是像自己一样在人群里做着一个普通的人，在阳光下怀抱这秘密缄口不言。  
可这样的问题似乎失去了意义。  
不知为何她意识到这是他们此生最后一次的见面。  
三笠仍没有看清他的脸，因此仿佛还是那个孩子站在她的面前，他没有原谅她的隐瞒，但他对她说自己在他的梦里。  
她感到了一种释然，艾伦也出现在她的梦里。  
他们大概永远无法逃离那片雪原，但那个有相同痛苦的人仍跋涉在世界里，他们知道了这点，于是将会在梦里再会……一起站在血泊之中。  
三笠牵着孩子的手穿过长长的黑暗走廊，走到了顶灯下，暖光便撒了下来。  
她站在浅浅的黑暗里松了手，看着孩子跳步跑向光明的门口。

三笠惊惧地剧烈喘息，空气似乎只是到了气管又跑了出去，她站在那里一步也没有办法挪动。  
雪堆耸动起来，男人从红色的雪里爬起来捂着胸口，嘴上吐着血泡一点点往外蹒跚而去。  
鼻血又涌了出来，她用手胡乱地抹，看着掌心刺眼的红色，倒流过来就连牙龈也染满了，两腿之间仍然隐隐作痛。  
怎么没有死掉……去死吧……她想。  
她呆呆看着男人咳血摔倒继续往外爬的样子，刚刚自己被他拉着腿拖了进来，男人说你他妈最好听我的话!不然我会出去把你被我干的事会被说给镇里每个人听!  
她提起了那把枪，恍惚着模仿男孩的动作上了膛…每个人都会知道，男人说。  
雪雪雪，血血血……血血血……  
不该是她的血……该是他的血……  
她瞄准着对男人的脑袋，心里涌出纯洁的杀意。

去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!去死吧!

她用力按下扳机。  
高速飞速的子弹擦过雪花穿过头颅，打碎了孩子日日夜夜可能会拥有的所有美梦。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome comments, I can understand Chinese, English and Japanese comments, thank you for watching!


End file.
